goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hadley Fraser
Hadley Fraser is an English actor. Biography Born Robert Fraser in Windsor, Berkshire, he graduated at the Royal Academy of Music. He was made an associate of the Academy in 2011. Though most known for his stage work, he made his screen debut as a Torchwood technician in Doctor Who and made a handful of other television appearances. In 2013 he played renowned chess player Garry Kasparov in The Machine, and Tullus Aufidius in Coriolanus, which was broadcast as part of the National Theatre: Live. Singing Fraser would make his professional stage debut as Marius Pontmercy in Les Misérables and would go on to play Grantaire in the 25th Anniversary Concert and later Javert opposite Ramin Karimloo as Jean Valjean. He also appeared as the Sergeant at the Barricades in the film. He later played Curly in Oklahoma! and Frederic in The Pirates of Penzance, both in 2003, and originated the role of Ashton Pelham-Martyn in the musical adaptation of The Far Pavilions. He also originated the role of Tiernan in The Pirate Queen two years later. Fraser appeared in several musicals by Stephen Sondheim, including Assassins as John Wilkes Booth, and Putting It Together, where he played the Younger Man. As well as participating in the Les Misérables 25th Anniversary Concert, Fraser would go on to participate in the respective concert for The Phantom of the Opera. In 2014 he would go on to release his debut album 'Just Let Go''. Film Les Misérables (2012) *The Final Battle (contains solo lines) Stage Les Misérables (2002) *Look Down (contains solo lines) *ABC Cafe/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *Building the Barricade *Eponine's Errand (contains solo lines) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *The Death of Gavroche *The Final Battle *Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (solo) *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) *Epilogue (contains solo lines) Oklahoma! (2003) *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Pore Jud Is Daid (duet) *The Farmer and the Cowman (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (2003) *Oh! false one, you have deceiv'd me (duet) *Stop, ladies pray (contains solo lines) *Oh, is there not one maiden breast? (contains solo lines) *How beautifully the blue the sky (contains solo lines) *Stay, we must not lose our sentences (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Then, Fredric, let your escort lion-hearted (duet) *Now for the Pirates' lair (contains solo lines) *When you had left our Pirate fold (contains solo lines) *Away, away! My heart's on fire! (contains solo lines) *All is prepar'd; your gallant crew await you (duet) *Stay, Fred'ric, stay/Ah, leave me not to pine/Oh, here is love, and here is truth (duet) *Hush, hush, not a word! (contains solo lines) *Finale, Act II (contains solo lines) Putting It Together (2004) *Putting It Together *Rich and Happy *Lovely (duet) *Have I Got a Girl for You (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Bang! (contains solo lines) *Unworthy of Your Love (duet) *Rich and Happy (reprise) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here *Live Alone and Like It (solo) *Marry Me a Little (solo) *Merrily We Roll Along (second reprise) *Being Alive *Old Friends The Far Pavilions (2005)(originated the role) *Born to the Battle (solo) Assassins (2006) *Everybody's Got The Right (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Booth (duet) *Another National Anthem (contains solo lines) *November 22, 1963 *Everybody's Got The Right (reprise) Pacific Overtures (2006) *Poems (duet) *A Bowler Hat (solo) My Fair Lady (2006) *On the Street Where You Live (solo) *On the Street Where You Live (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) The Pirate Queen (2006)(originated the role) *Here on this Night (contains solo lines) *I'll Be There (solo) *Trouble at Rockfleet (contains solo lines) *A Day Beyond Belclare (contains solo lines) *Sail to the Stars (contains solo lines) *If I Said I Love You (duet) *Surrender (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Last Five Years (2007) *Shiksa Goddess (solo) *Moving Too Fast (solo) *The Schmuel Song (solo) *The Next Ten Minutes (duet) *A Miracle Would Happen/When You Come Home to Me (duet) *If I Didn't Believe in You (solo) *Nobody Needs to Know (solo) *Goodbye Until Tomorrow/I Could Never Rescue You (duet) The Fantasticks (2010) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *I Can See It (duet) *Round and Round (contains solo lines *Try to Remember (reprise)(solo) Les Misérables (2010) Grantaire *The ABC Cafe (contains solo lines) *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? *One Day More *Upon These Stones (contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *Dawn of Anguish Javert *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) The Phantom of the Opera (2011) *Prologue (solo) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo limes) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) *Grand Finale The Pajama Game (2013) *A New Town is a Blue Town (solo) *Hey There (solo) *Once a Year Day (contains solo lines) *Small Talk (duet) *There Once Was a Man (duet) *Hey There (reprise)(solo) *The World Around Us (solo) *If You Win, You Lose (duet) *There Once Was a Man (reprise)(duet) *Finale City of Angels (2014) *Double Talk (reprise)(duet) *You're Nothing Without Me (duet) *Funny (solo) *I'm Nothing Without You (contains solo lines) Albums Just Let Go (2014) *Just Let Go (solo) *Heading West (solo) *Herne and the Red Kite (solo) *But For Me (solo) *On Constellation Street (solo) Gallery frasermarius.jpg|'Marius Pontmercy' in Les Misérables. fraserfrederic.jpg|'Frederic' in The Pirates of Penzance. fraserfarpavilions.jpg|'Ashton Pelham-Martyn' with Anjuli-Bai in The Far Pavilions. fraserkayama.jpg|'Kayama Yasaemon' in Pacific Overtures. fraserfreddy.jpg|'Freddy Eynsford-Hill' in My Fair Lady. frasertiernan.jpg|'Tiernan' in The Pirate Queen. fraserelgallo.jpg|'El Gallo' in The Fantasticks. frasergrantaire.jpg|'Grantaire' in Les Misérables. fraserraoul.jpg|'Raoul de Chagny' in The Phantom of the Opera. fraserjavert.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. frasersid.jpg|'Sid Sorokin' in The Pajama Game. justletgo.jpg|''Just Let Go'' fraserstine.jpg|'Stine' in City of Angels. Fraser, Hadley